


Birthday call

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Keith's Birthday Week 2018, Lance is working out of town and Keith misses him, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: First, why don’t you tell me what you’re wearing?[giggle]Starting off kinda cliché, are we?Oh, shush. You’re making me break character.Oh yeah? Who’re you playing?How about… hot boyfriend on the phone?That’s not a role, though.…Keith.Fine, fine. I’m actually –. I’m wearing a, uuh, jacket? A certain green one?[gasp]Ohmygod, are you all alone on your birthday, wearing my jacket because you miss me? Oh, fuck me. I’ve gotta catch the next plane home, don’t I? There’s no choice any longer. Shit, ‘Lura’s gonna be so mad.Lance.





	Birthday call

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Keith's birthday in 2018, and combined with a hurt/comfort + phone sex prompt I'd gotten. The entire fic is written as a transcript of their phone call. Keith is italics, Lance is regular.

[click]

Hey, babe! Happy birthday! I was gonna call during my lunch break, I’m, uhh, kinda in the middle of something here – you know that guy I told you about, the one with the tendency to, uh,  _forget_  important things, right? Sooo he just managed to misplace the whole stack of papers we need for the presentation, and yeah, we’re all freaking out a little at the moment. It’s a frigging mess!

_[…]_

You there? Babe?

_[slight static]_

Keith?

_Yeah, I’m – I’m here._

Are you okay? You sound kinda –

[static]

Hold on, I’m just gonna…

[footsteps]

[faint] I’m taking my break now, ‘Lura! Yeah, it’s important. Whaddya mean,  _of course_  I’ll be back on time! Always am!

[door closing, deep breath]

Keith. Baby. Is something going on?

_[shaky breathing]_

_I just had a shit day._

Oh no. What happened?

_Just… [sniffle] stuff. I don’t know._

Oh, baby. We don’t have to talk about it.

_No, it’s- s’fine. It was just – first I had the early shift this morning, and I tried to make the toast thingies that you always make us? And I burned them horribly – the whole kitchen smells now, by the way. And then there were these teenagers mumbling slurs as I passed them – and yeah. My day has just been shitty. I also missed the bus home and…._

_[weak laugh]_

_I just miss you._

Keith… Oh, I’m so sorry. I miss you too.

[sigh]

God, you have no idea how much I wish I was there to hug you right now. A big, lovely birthday hug.

_[sniffle] Yeah? That’d be nice._

Wanna hold you tight and never let go. Except maybe to tickle you.

_[laugh]_

_What else?_

Hmm, I’d run my fingers through your hair. Your long, beautiful, handsome hair.

_[chuckle]_

Annd I’d squish your cheeks real good. Poke your stomach. Kiss your nose a little? Perhaps? Or is that too  _risqué_?

_I’ll allow it._

Sweet.

_Maybe, uh… maybe you can kiss me other places too?_

[fake gasp]

Like on  _the lips??_  Keith, that’s a bit too much, don’t you think?

_[laugh]_

_Dork._

[chuckle]

Fine, fine, you shameless boy. I’ll give you a proper kiss. Make it extra big and wet.

_Nice… And then?_

Your…neck? I’d kiss your neck a little? Not sure where you’re going with this. Oh yeah, and I’d blow a raspberry  _just_  when I got to the good spot and then you’d smack me. But you’d laugh too.

_[amused hum]_

[…]

Keith? Are you, by chance -?

_Huh?_

No, just – just thought I heard a sound.

_That was a bottle of moisturizer, you beast._

Oh! Right. I knew that.

_…s’fine. I mean. We could –_

Could?

_I kinda, uh…_

_[shaky exhale]_

_Kinda want you to…_

Yeah?

_[…]_

Want me to tell you what to do?

_[breath catching]_

_I, uh… You’re at work._

It’s your day, isn’t it? I have some time.

[…]

You’re at home, right? Alone?

_…yeah._

[pause, voice lowering]

How’re you feeling? Feeling good?  _Sexy?_

_Not – not yet. But I wanna, Lance._

Shh, baby. I’ll help you out, okay?

_Okay…_

I want you to listen very closely, and do as I say. Is that okay?

_Yeah._

First, why don’t you tell me what you’re wearing?

_[giggle]_

_Starting off kinda cliché, are we?_

Oh, shush. You’re making me break character.

_Oh yeah? Who’re you playing?_

How about… hot boyfriend on the phone?

_That’s not a role, though._

…Keith.

_Fine, fine. I’m actually –. I’m wearing a, uuh, jacket? A certain green one?_

[gasp]

Ohmygod, are you all alone on your birthday, wearing my jacket because you miss me? Oh,  _fuck me._  I’ve gotta catch the next plane home, don’t I? There’s no choice any longer. Shit, ‘Lura’s gonna be so mad.

_Lance._

Right, sorry, sorry. Though that is really fucking tempting right now. But yeah… what else?

_Only sweatpants. I just showered, so. Yeah._

[…]

_Babe?_

Hold on, m’just… imagining it. Black, damp hair all messy. Bare chest.  _Boyfriend jacket._

_And sweatpants._

[clicks tongue]

Yeah… You know how I feel about those sweatpants. I’m sure we could do something about them, doncha think?

_Hmm… Maybe. I don’t get what you hate about them, though._

They’re stained! And old! And loose! They completely hide your butt!

_[laugh]_

_That’s what this is about, isn’t it?_

Y- you shut up. You’re distracting me again.

_Get it back on track then. Hot boyfriend on the phone._

[snort, deep sigh]

Fine. Why don’t you start by touching yourself a little? Over those… ugly-ass sweatpants.

_God, Lance –_

Just do it! Yeah? Can you do that for me?

_Yeah. Fine._

_[…]_

_[sharp inhale, slow, shaky exhale]_

_Lance…_

Oh, baby… I love it when your voice goes like that.

_[breathing]_

_Like what?_

Drops… Gets rougher… A little needy. It’s sexy.

_Oh. I, uh… **Lance**._

Yeah. Like that.

_[more breathing]_

You like hearing me tell you how sexy you are?

_Y-yeah._

[hum]

Why don’t you start touching yourself for real and I’ll tell you some more?

_[rustling of fabric, shifting]_

_Okay._

_[breath]_

_Where?_

Just reach into your pants for now. Stroke yourself all nice and slow.

_‘Kay._

_[…]_

_[low moan]_

Fuck, you sound amazing. What I’d give to be right there with you now.

_Me too…_

Wanna whisper sweet compliments in your ear as I jerk you off. Wanna make love to you till you scream.

_Ah–_

You want it soft or rough, sweetheart? Up to you.                                      

_Dunno, I– aah, either._

I’ll keep that in mind. For now, I promised you some compliments, didn’t I?

[…]

Keith. Baby. You are the most gorgeous person I know. You’re sweet, and caring, and absolutely amazing. And you deserve everything.

_…Lance._

Shush, I’m not done. You’ve got the most adorable laugh. You’re so sexy when you dance. You can’t bake for shit – but I love seeing you all covered in flour and then kiss you against the counter.

[chuckle]

Your butt – don’t even get me started on your butt. That thing is fucking magical.

_[breathy laugh]_

_Oh my god—_

I could keep on for hours, sweetheart. You still going?

_Haah… Yeah, I’m… I’m going._

 Okay. Why don’t you pause for a little while to take off those ug–  uh, take off your sweatpants.

_[panting, sound of shifting]_

_Jacket?_

Keep it on! Did I say that too quickly? But yeah, keep it on, baby.

_[breathy] What now?_

Hmm. Get the lube. And then lie back and relax for me. Yeah?

_‘Kay._

_[sound of movement, exhale]_

_Okay, I’m ready._

[hum]

Great. Now – how about you put a few fingers in your mouth; get them nice and slick for me.

_[wet sounds]_

_[muffled] Uh-huh._

Just keep pushing into your mouth, yeah? Make yourself gag a little. I know you like that.

_[sound of motion, moan]_

[voice lowers]

Keith, darling, have I told you how much I love your mouth? How much I love fucking it?

_[whimper]_

That pretty little mouth of yours is practically begging for it. You love it too, don’t you? I’ve seen how you moan and shiver when I get you gagging on my cock. And you’re so good at taking it. You can suck cock for days, honey, I swear to god. Look so pretty when you get on your knees for me.

_[garbled whine]_

_[clear voice] Lance, please!_

You can take them out baby, it’s okay. Add a little lube as well, make sure they’re all slippery. And then trail then down your body, not too fast. Brush your nipple.

_[gasp]_

Yeah, like that.And then go lower, give your cock a few nice strokes for me.

_Ah – ahh… Lance._

Hmm?

_Lance, I’m so fucking turned on right now, please. Please. I **need**  it._

Fuck. Baby. Okay, uh – you gotta prep yourself. Wanna use the big one? The blue?

_Yes._

Yeah, okay. You can start stretching yourself out for me, then, yeah? Nice and slow.

_[whimper]_

[…]

You just pushed in two fingers, didn’t you?

_[harsh breathing]_

_I can take it. S’fine. I’m, uh –_

_[grunt]_

_Doing three now._

Jesus, Keith. You really are desperate, huh? You’re killing me here…

_Almost – hah – ready._

[sigh]

Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re always so whiny and impatient when you’re horny. And oh, I  _love_  the sounds you make when I finger you all slow and teasing… You just can’t wait for me to fill you up properly, stretch you better than a couple fingers can do.

_Want your cock, Lance…_

[cursing under breath]

[strained] If I was there, Keith, you’d get it; you’d get it real good right now. But we gotta make do. Grab the dildo, yeah?

_Uh-huh._

Now, push it in.

_[movement, sharp gasp]_

Slower than that, baby, please be careful. Yeah… You’re doing great. So good for me.

_[moan]_

_Fuck – fuck, **yes**._

You like the feel of that? Is it better than me?

_Nothing’s– ah– better than you–_

Aww, thanks, baby. Appreciate it.

_Love you – love how you fuck me –_

And I love fucking you, baby, you better believe it. But for now, you gotta stay strong and fuck yourself on that toy for me. Can you do that?

_Yes, I’m doing it, I’m, ahh.. I’m being good for you._

Yes, you are, so good. You look so hot right now. And  _nuh-uh_ , don’t you dare say anything to that, I  _know_ you look sexy as fuck right now. You still wearing my jacket?

_Y-yeah._

[shaky curse]

Keith. Do you have any idea how hot that is to me?

_[choked giggle]_

_Kinda? But you can, ahh, remind me._

[clicking tongue]

Exploiting the system, are we? Hmm? You think just cause it’s your birthday, I’ll shower you with compliments the entire time?

_[panting]_

_Yeah?_

[…]

See, it’s not that I have a problem with that. But I think we had a nice thing going here. So I’m gonna get back to the dirty talk if that’s okay with you?

_Ah! Fuck yeah._

Okay. Hmm, let me see. …You like how that toy is stretching you out? How deep it’s going? You know how much better I’d fill you up? How I’d hold you down and fuck you hard?

_[choked] Yes!_

Oh, so you do? Then you also know how I’d push my fingers down your throat to muffle you, never slowing down as I pound you through your climaxes.

_Fuck –_

Come on, Keith. You can do it. Go faster. The way you like it.

_[gasping, wet sounds]_

Love hearing you like this. I love how you grab at the sheets when you get close; how your body clenches down around my cock, and I love how you scream for me when I just keep going,  _oh_ ; and how you start tearing up, just  _begging_ me to fill you up with my cum. But I won’t; not until I’ve fucked you through at least three orgasms and you’re shaking and crying for it. Maybe then I’ll do it. Make it dribble down your thighs all wet and hot.

_[moaning]_

You’re close, aren’t you? I can hear it. My filthy words get you all excited, huh? This the kinda shit that gets you going?

_Yes, yes, Lance— you know it is!_

Oh, I know. You’re such a needy slut; you’re so dirty and I love it.

_[whining, loud gasp]_

Come on, cum for me, Keith baby, come on, I wanna hear you come–

_Ahh–! La—Love you, Lance! I love you, oh fuck–!_

_[static]_

_[…]_

Keith?

[…]

Did you come, kitten?

_[static, heavy slow breathing]_

_I, yeah. Yeah. **Fuck**. Hahh._

Good?

**_Yes_ ** _. Lance, that was – thank you. God, I love you._

Love you too, babe. And believe me, it was my pleasure.

[shaky breath]

Really. You’ve gotten me all worked up here, Keith,  _fuck…_ You do realize I have to walk back out there acting like normal?

[giggle]

_…Sorry?_

You’re not sorry at all, are ya?

[sigh]

Well, I guess it  _is_ your birthday and all. So I won’t hold it against you.

_Speaking of…_

Hm?

_I thought of a birthday gift I want._

Oh yeah?

_You said whatever I want, right? Well, Lance…_

_[low chuckle]_

_I want you to touch yourself too._

[sharp inhale]

Wha – right  _now_? Keith, baby…

_How much time?_

[heavy swallow]

Uhh, like ten minutes?

_Well, better get started then._

_[amused hum]_

_Wanna hear your voice break, loverboy._ _Come on._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
